Talk:Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation
Mission naming? When you pick up this mission, it starts as Grissom Academy: Investigation. Shouldn't the missions reflect that? Removing Items Lancer1289, an admin wanted the items list removed from the Priority: Mars walkthrough; should it also be removed here? I don't understand the conventions so am reluctant to remove it, and I wanted the list. Ea-41905502 06:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Except we don't do something like this here. No walkthrough should have that. Everything should be written like the vast majority of ME and ME2 walkthroughs. Lancer1289 12:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :So do you want to remove it, or should I, it's still there (first section of walkthrough, titled items). Ea-41905502 03:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Couldn't we move the items section to the end of the article as a "Rewards" section? It would be a good summary of all the things you should have collected in the mission. Like this: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Priority:_Palaven#Rewards :: I'd be happy to do it, I would have done it already, but someone, somewhere, will probably complain and remove the edit... --Balty 02:04, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I forgot about this. Those sections are not how walkthroughs are done on this site. Therefore both sections will be removed. None of the current walkthroughs in ME3 are up to site standards and it will probably be that way for some time. Lancer1289 02:12, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::: I'm just curious as to why there shouldn't be a "rewards" section? Those sections are not how walkthroughs are done on this site isn't a justification. ::::Items are listed in the walkthrough, and you read them as you go. It may seem redundant, but it is nice to have a concise summary of all the weapons, armour, credits and follow up missions. Similar to the Mass Effect 2 mission summary screen, you can read the summary after finishing the mission, or even before the mission so you will know what to expect. --Balty 02:22, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::It is not a justification to you because you do not like it. The bottom line is that it isn't called for in the MoS, it is not done on any other walkthrough on the site, and well, this is not Mass Effect 2. This is Mass Effect 3, therefore a different standard, one closer to the standards for Mass Effect apply. Lancer1289 02:26, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::: It is not a justification because it was not explained properly. My question is not about about what the rules say; it is about why the rules say what they do. From a purely academic point of view, in your opinion, what is wrong with having a mission summary/de-brief? ::::::By the way, I found quite a few walkthroughs on this site with a mission summary section (especially the ME2 missions). Regardless of the reason why they have a mission summary, all those walkthroughs benefit from the mission de-brief. ::::::Also, a few other walkthrough sites have post-mission summaries. And a few do not (most likely due to lack of user input). It is certainly beneficial to look around and take note of what other sites are doing, and one should then make his decisions using common sense and critical thinking. ::::::Take for example: ::::::"Rewards" section ::::::http://au.ign.com/wikis/mass-effect-3/Grissom_Academy:_Emergency_Evacuation ::::::"Post-Mission Wrap Up" ::::::http://au.ign.com/wikis/mass-effect-3/Priority%3A_The_Citadel_2 ::::::"Post-mission Rundown ::::::"http://mycheats.1up.com/view/section/3175099/32250/mass_effect_3/xbox_360 ::::::They list the rewards at the very top ::::::http://mycheats.1up.com/view/section/3144257/20152/mass_effect/xbox_360 ::::::"Prizes for completing this mission" ::::::http://guides.gamepressure.com/masseffect3/guide.asp?ID=14210 ::::::--Balty 03:06, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::And none of that is relevant here as each site does what it wants. What other sites do is ultimately irrelevant here as we set our own rules, our own standards, and do things our way. We do our walkthroughs one way, they do it their way. And you clearly missed parts of my comments because there are different standards for different games. ME2 is different from ME and ME3. Lancer1289 03:09, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::: Exactly my point, those sites can do what they want, it is completely irrelevant in that sense. However, it is important to take note of "good examples" and "things that work" so we can incorporate them here. We should use common sense and critical thinking to evaluate our own policies, and when the need arises, to revise and improve them. :::: Please read my response carefully, I did not miss your comment about Mass Effect 2 supposedly having different standards. Regardless of the reason why they have a mission summary, all those walkthroughs benefit from the mission de-brief. :::: In the end it is up to you, the "higher ranking officer", as to what you want to do. You can consider my constructive criticism, or ignore it as you please. --Balty 03:22, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Except in the MoS it specifically states omit the Mission Summary section for ME and ME3. Lancer1289 03:26, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The MoS which you have adjusted recently, by the way. Anyhow, Balty, I suggest you take up a proposal to the forums here to amend the Manual of Style for Missions to discuss formatting change to the mission pages. From there, at least we can get community feedback and open up voting for the proposal. — Teugene (Talk) 03:38, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::It was adjusted when it was realized that ME3 does not have the same screen that ME2 did. If it did, then it would be a different story. ME doesn't have something like this, nor does any other walkthrough on the site. 03:46, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::: Thank you Teugene; someone willing to discuss change rather than to simply say "NO" outright and remain stubborn. I will take up a proposal if and when I have the time. :::: I wonder why Bioware removed the mission summary screen, it was quite nice. Why did they add it to ME2 in the first place, they must have had a reason? Anyway, with the previous experience of playing ME2 and ME1, I extended my experience and came here with a simple and trivial thought: "Wouldn't it be cool to see all the weapons, armour, experience and credits you earn after doing a mission, and the follow-up missions I have to do next". I actually played through the Grissom Academy mission using this walkthrough, and the first thing I noticed was how cluttered this relatively new article was. Looking at the talk page there was a complaint about this, so I made a reasonable suggestion to move the "Rewards list" out of the way and to the bottom, so that it still remains accessible to those who want it. :::: What happened was a complete objection and rejection of a simple, innocent and productive change. The list (made by someone else in their valuable spare time) was deleted and the entire basis of my arguments ignored. I did not come here to cause trouble, I simply thought I could make an improvement of a trivial issue. What has happened to me, and I suspect many other new contributors to this wiki, is that we have been alienated and our desire to help has been completely shattered. :::: In the end, the "law" is a guideline, not an absolute. It is subject to change if deemed necessary, and should be changed and reformed if it is to remain effective and healthy. :::: Also, Lancer, you never answered my original question. "From a purely academic point of view, in your opinion, what do you Lancer think is wrong with having a mission summary/de-brief?" --Balty 04:12, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::If you need any help in setting up a proposal, I could get the ball rolling. I personally feel a summarised rewards section would be very useful for a walkthrough guide, though I have no ideas in mind now. Not everyone will share the same sentiment or may have a different ideas altogether. Furthermore, as this involves changing the formatting for all ME3 mission walkthroughs, a change of this scale will require the community feedback. :::::In the same time, do consider setting up sandbox samples for the proposal. it will greatly help with visualizing the idea(s). :::::— Teugene (Talk) 04:40, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Aha! The perfect compromise: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Equipment_Guide_(Mass_Effect_3). The fact that we have an "Equipment Guide" is not advertised anywhere near enough - I found it by accident while snooping around. Anyway, this whole mess could have been avoided if the existence of this page had been pointed out at the beginning. :) An academic question: Should there be interaction between a specific walkthrough page and its respective section on the Equipment Guide? I ask this because The Equipment Guide links to the walkthrough but the walkthrough does not link to the Equipment Guide. --Balty 02:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :It probably should. If there's one thing the walkthroughs are lacking, this would be one of it. — Teugene (Talk) 03:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Completion Notes Made a pass through, found several new items. Ea-41905502 03:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Cinematic Images Could someone clarify for me what the difference is between the "poor quality" pre-rendered image that User:Aryn2382 removed from this page earlier and the pre-rendered images currently on the Normandy SR-2 page -- some of which I contributed? PhoenixBlue 20:15, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I can offer some clarification. An example of one of the pre-rendered image would be from the Mass Effect 2 trailer that plays when you load the game up and leave it on for a bit. Images from something like that weren't appropriate. The main issue with your image is the sheer number of pixellations and other low quality aspects to it. If that's all we can get,t hen that's all we can get. Would like to see a better stab at it, particularly in png format. — Aryn Comms 21:40, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::In fact, here's a great example of format, size and more. Re: Normandy SR-2, would like to see us go back and replace those with higher quality PNGs sometime -- http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:ME3_Kalros_Destroyer_Fight.png ::It'll take some tweaks to my FRAPS software, but I'll give it a shot when I get home. It'll have to be on my next playthrough, though, obviously. :) PhoenixBlue 21:49, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::*salute* It's something I wish I could seriously help on. I have no reliable capture software or hardware and my copy's on the 360. That's where I started, back in 2k7.. man it's been some time. :x — Aryn Comms 22:50, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Mission failure Can anyone confirm failure scenarios? Right after doing Palaven and then Cerberus Lab, I choosed to go to Sur'Kesh without talking to Traynor, therefore I didn't picked this mission. After rescuing the female Krogan and talking to her she passed me the mission, so far everything normal here. Then I completed the missions to rescue the turian squad, Cerberus bomb and the Cerberus presence gurading the cannon, all in Tuchanka. Only then I headed to Grissom Academy and the mission is still available. There's a difference between how some missions are counted, like some are more important and don't compute in the math, or this was a bug? Brfritos 03:50, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I am also sceptical about the time limit. On my first two playthroughs I know I first did Priority: Sur'kesh, Tuchanka: Turian Platoon, Tuchanka: Bomb and N7: Cerberus Attack at the very least, and quite possibly several others. Also, in the XBOX version the Grissom mission is on disk 2, which seems kind of stupid if it is time sensitive since trying to do it quickly would result in two extra disk swaps. :Can anyone else confirm that they have somehow failed the Grissom Academy mission, other than by completing Priority: Tuchanka (which fails a load of other missions as well)? Bilge Rat 16:57, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :OK, the note about needing to complete this within three missions is definitely wrong. I just completed every other possible mission, planet scan and side quest other than Priority:Tuchanka, and the Grissom Academy mission remained available and gave the full amount of war assets when completed. No one else has replied to my above note to contradict my findings so I am removing the incorrect fail conditions. Bilge Rat 17:09, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Did you ever consider that something like this got overlooked? From your blatent response, I'm guessing not. We do know that it is a timed mission but the actual amount of time is apparently up for debate. I will readd the note and adjust it but we do know that it is a timed mission. Lancer1289 17:16, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::To reiterate, I completed every other possible mission. EVERY possible mission. Unless the fail condition is based on the passage of real time or some obscure factor like flying to the Citadel and back a ridiculous number of times then I don't see how this could possibly be considered to be a timed mission. Either that or the XBOX 360 version is bugged so that the failure doesn't trigger. Again, I assume that completing Priority: Tuchanka will fail it, but since it still worked for me after completing the maximum number of alternate missions (all of them) it can't otherwise be timed.Bilge Rat 06:50, May 27, 2012 (UTC) In my current playthrough, I acquired the mission after Priority: Palaven and the Hanar Diplomat; I've done Priority: Sur'Kesh, Mising Scouts, Cerberus presence on Tuchanka, Turian Platoon, Cerberus abductions on Benning and Disarm the Bomb, in this particular order, I've explored all I could, but the mission is still available - it's among active missions in the journal, it's on the galaxy map, when I travel to the system, I can still normally dock and the mission starts. So, a bug, after all, or do particular missions and their order matter? --Ygrain (talk) 17:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Second Eviscerator instead of second Mattock? Was just playing through Grissom as a Vanguard. After I met David and he unlocked the room, I went inside to find the sniper rifle piercing mod as usual, but instead of a Mattock I found an Eviscerator instead of a Mattock. Compare with my Infiltrator playthrough where I got a Mattock. Is the choice of weapon class dependent or something? Question0 :I also had this happen. In my first play-through as an engineer I got a second mattock rifle, but in this play-through as an adept, I got a second eviscerator.--N7Legion 07:24, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Same here. I'm on an imported ME3 play through as an infiltrator and I picked up the 1st Eviscerator and 1st Mattock during the first of the mission but in the "Guns, lots of guns." weapons room it had the Eviscerator instead of the Mattock. Given that when I picked the Eviscerator and the Mattock in the 1st part of the mission that it upgraded the Mattock to level 10(max weapon level) while the Eviscerator went to level 8. In the 1st play through the Mattock was in the weapons room. I'm thinking that it might default to Mattock if both weapons are on the same weapons level but if not then it picks the weapon with the lowest weapon level.Djdelirius 10:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Disloyal? Has anyone done this mission with a disloyal Jack? In a number of these character-centric side missions, it's posssible for the character to die if they were not loyal, and Jack has the obvious option of going down the way Prangley does. Does anyone have information? ~SlvstrChung 19:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) : I just tried it with a disloyal Jack (see my profile for details) and she lived regardless. Awaiting confirmation from others before I add anything specific to the walkthrough. ~SlvstrChung 09:42, April 20, 2012 (UTC) : Only Grunt, Miranda, Kasumi and Zaeed can die if they are disloyal. 15:29, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Bug? I replayed this last night and came across what appears to be a bug. In the final battle, you can kill a Combat Engineer and take over the empty Atlas beside him. After the battle, I couldn't exit the Atlas. I walked around everwhere, trying to get it to work. There weren't any more enemies, and Jack and the other biotics had stopped firing. The panel on the door you use to get to the shuttles had even turned green. But I still couldn't get out. Anyone else have this happen? TheUnknown285 22:27, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : You sure you had a key bound to "Exit Atlas"? If so... I've had several times when something has caused a key to fail (in my case, especially the mouse button I.e. the fire key), requiring a reload to fix. Perhaps something like that happened to you. ---- AnotherRho (talk) 07:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I was playing on the Xbox 360 version, if that helps any. TheUnknown285 23:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Spelling of Rodriguez' name Why Rodriguez name is spelled with q''' when game spells it with '''g? I'm not familiar with the name itself, but is there a reason why it does not stick with what's presented in game? Hijacking the Atli(Atlases) I've been trying to Hijack each of the 3 Atlas mechs and can break the glass, but when I try to take out the driver/pilot, it gets destroyed. Any tips? Edit: Probably doesn't belong here but it's the first place I could think of.Master Decoder (talk) 22:27, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, managed to hijack the one at the end. Master Decoder (talk) 22:52, August 3, 2012 (UTC)